


Casual Match

by kastchei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kastchei/pseuds/kastchei
Summary: Junko Enoshima has something to tell Hajime. Something that she doesn't want anyone else to hear.Hajime doesn't get it. Why him? They've never spoken to each other before.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Casual Match

Hajime stared at the person he'd opened his door to. He couldn't help but stare.

She wasn't one of the Reserve Course students. This wasn't her dorm. Her dorm was on the other side of the campus, in the main building, which was more or less off-limits to the Reserve Course students at all times of the day and night.

But despite having never gone to the main building, Hajime had seen this particular Ultimate before. On billboards, on the covers of magazines, on television. Even among Ultimates, Junko Enoshima was exceptional. 

Which made her standing outside the door to his dorm room all the more bizarre. She'd probably gotten the wrong room. That had to be it.

...But she wasn't saying sorry and excusing herself and walking off to find the room she was actually looking for. She was still there, still standing outside the door to Hajime's room. So this had to be the right room, and Hajime, by extension, had to be the person she wanted to see. Well, in as much as she could see him, given that she wasn't staring at him directly, but rather glancing off to the side.

Hajime was kind of grateful for that, admittedly. Standing before her now, in his school-issue flannel pyjamas, he felt awkward. Embarrassed, even. Definitely self-conscious. It didn't help that he was the only one of the two of them who didn't look presentable right now. Junko, standing opposite him, looked bold and stylish in her Hope's Peak Academy uniform — which was different than the one the Reserve Course students wore, and unique in its own right, since she'd made a few modifications to it. As a result, the uniform suited her as well as anything she'd worn in the adverts, and it was intimidating. 

Hajime cleared his throat — then regretted it. He should sound more self-assured, especially since he was about to speak not only to an Ultimate, but to one as famously talented as Junko Enoshima. But how should he greet her? _Hello_ was too formal, and _Hey_ , too familiar... He settled for a simple, "Hi," and then, "Aren't you one of the students from the main building?"

With an airy laugh, or a scoff - Hajime couldn't tell - she turned her head his way and smiled, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her smile was no more than a smirk, but it was clearly one that had never been unsure of itself. Her eyes were so blue and bright and piercing, and targeting Hajime, who felt his face grow warm in response.

"It's okay," Junko said. "We both know you know who I am, so you can call me by my name. Junko, Enoshima, you can call me either, or you can call me both, it's entirely up to you."

"It's nice to meet you," said Hajime, blinking. "I'm—"

"Hajime Hinata, yeah, I know who you are, too, so we can totally skip this awkward introduction and get straight to the meaty bit," she said. "Can I come in? What I have to tell you is super duper private, but this spot right here is such a great place to have a conversation you want everyone to hear, so..."

Hajime swallowed. "Uh, sure," he said, stepping back and pulling the door wide open. Junko strolled past him and into the room - which wasn't a mess, thank god - leaving Hajime with ... the task of ... closing the door behind her. ...He'd never had a girl in his room before. Junko had said she wanted to speak to him privately, but shutting the door on the two of them like this... almost made it seem too private. 

What did she have to say to him, anyway? What _could_ she say to him? And why did it have to be said in private? 

Hajime shut the door as casually as he could, like it was no big deal, and, letting go of the handle, turned to his bedroom interior.

His heart immediately bolted in his chest. Junko Enoshima was sitting. Not on the floor, not in his chair - which was still pushed underneath the desk - but on the edge of his bed. His bed. 

She was sitting on the edge of his bed, one leg crossed over the other, both hands on the plain bedspread, one finger tapping against the white comforter.

It would be rude to keep her waiting, and so, pushing back his shoulders a little, and breathing in through his nose, he went over to her. Not _all_ the way over to her - it was probably best to keep a safe distance of a few meters - but close enough to show her he didn't mind listening to what she had to say. 

"Your room's more spartan than I expected," Junko said, raising her eyebrows as she looked around. "There's like, nothing in here. Are you Reserve Course students expressly forbidden to decorate your rooms or something?"

"I don't think it's forbidden," said Hajime, looking around as well. "I'd probably be allowed to put up a poster or two if I wanted to. But I've never really felt the need to. To be honest, I just use this room for studying and sleeping."

"You could at least sticky-tack your study notes to the wall, then. Just put up _something_ , ya know? Make this place yours, while you have it. Let out whatever personality lies right in here." She stood and pressed the sharp tip of her nail, which was red, to Hajime's chest.

"...That's, uh, that's true," Hajime said, too distracted to think about exactly what he was saying. "I could probably do that."

"You should probably do that," said Junko. Then she sighed and flounced back down on to the end of Hajime's bed. "Anyway, that's just something to think about, and definitely not what I came all the way here so late at night to tell you. Which reminds me, if I don't get to the point pretty soon, it's gonna be ten o'clock and either of us if not both of us will get it for being in this little arrangement." With the same finger that had poked Hajime's chest, she drew a circle in the air between them. "So pop a seat," she said. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

It would have been far too forward to sit down beside her on the bed - even though it was Hajime's bed and he sat there all the time - so Hajime went over to the chair at the desk, pulled it out, and carried it over. He set the chair opposite the bed and sat down, facing Junko. "So," he said, wanting to do more than just passively listen, "what is it?"

Junko hunched her shoulders, pouting a little. "Don't stare at me like that. You're making this much harder than it should be." 

"S-Sorry."

"No, but don't look away, either. Just... don't glare at me. Relax. You look so on edge right now, it's making me feel weird. It's me who should be all rigid and blushy and shy, not you."

Now that she mentioned it, Hajime's shoulders were pretty stiff, and his jaw was more set than he'd realized. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and tried to make himself more comfortable. It shouldn't have been so difficult, it wasn't like he was sitting in the headmaster's office, about to be interviewed. This was his room, he was sitting in his chair, he was even wearing his pyjamas, which were designed to be comfortable — and yet, with Junko Enoshima herself sitting opposite him, he found he had trouble making himself any more at ease than he currently was. 

That tension remained in his back, keeping him tense even as he leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees. 

"Well, if that's the very best you can do... I'd better get started and just come out and say it. If I stall any longer, either my resolve's gonna waver or it'll be ten p.m. and I'll have to leave. So if I don't say it now, I probably won't get to say it at all..." Junko sighed. "Oh man, this is hard. They make it look so easy in manga and the movies."

Hajime really, really wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him. Well, he did know that it was private. But as for why she had to tell him - Hajime - of all people, someone she'd never met before - but apparently knew about? - was a question he couldn't even guess the answer to. 

...No, that wasn't right. Based on how she was acting, he could guess, but... he was pretty sure that guess was wrong. It had to be. There wasn't any reason for it to be _right_. They'd never really met until now. If they had classes together or were on the same sports team or school committee, it'd be different. But they hadn't so much as passed each other in the hall before. They didn't even walk through the same halls, in fact, and as long as Hajime was a Reserve Course student, they never would. 

So the one thing Hajime guessed she might say was probably — no, was definitely not what she was going to say.

"Okay. Here it is." Junko sucked in a breath and batted her lashes. "I've got a supermassive crush on you, Hajime Hinata." 

The words came out so rapidly that Hajime was certain he'd misheard her. He had to have misheard her. What he heard wasn't at all what Junko actually said, was it? No, it couldn't be. He almost laughed.

"Wait, hold on," he said, sitting back and raising his hands. "Slow down. I didn't really understand what you said."

"Ah, sorry, sorry! I went too fast, huh? I tend to do that when I get nervous slash excited. What I'm trying to say is, I really like you, Hajime. I think you're a super cool guy and..." Junko crossed her arms and glanced aside, "and I think about you so often it's bothering me. To the point where I think I have to date you. So that's why I came all the way here tonight. To ask you if you'd be interested in dating me. ...Phew! That was hard! But gee if I don't feel so much better now that I've finally gotten it out!"

"You want to—" Hajime was blinking rapidly. "I— You want me to— Wait, seriously?"

"I'm totally serious," said Junko, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. She set her elbows on her knees and set her chin on her hands. "I can't get you out of my mind, Hajime Hinata."

"But I don't—" Hajime pressed his lips together in thought, bringing his hand to his chin. "I mean, we haven't even spoken to each other before. It's... I-I guess I'm a bit surprised."

"Just because we've never spoken doesn't mean anything," said Junko. "It certainly hasn't stopped me from having a hopelessly powerful crush on you, pining after you from afar, waiting for you to glance my way... I mean, clearly, the fact that we've never interacted before has had like zero effect on my liking you."

Junko had felt this way about him for that long? Hajime's face was burning. "I guess that's... that's true," he said.

"So what do you think? It's fine if you're not interested. I'll understand. But you have to say so if you aren't. Don't do the whole stringing-me-along thing, and don't worry about being blunt in your rejection. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I—" Hajime started to say one thing, then changed his mind. This was happening so quickly. His first conversation with her - with any Ultimate - and all of a sudden she was confessing that she had a crush on him, and asking him to date her? 

"I don't..." He stopped, again. What was the best way to phrase it? He didn't want to be impolite, or to hurt her feelings. Not that he was intending to reject her, however. In all honesty, he didn't mind the idea of dating her. Though it was a little hard to imagine, he definitely wasn't against it. He didn't dislike her, he wasn't uninterested. Just that...

"I, um. Can we..."

Junko blinked.

"...I think I'd like to get to know you first. I'm not— that is, um, I'm not against—" His hands were fists on his knees, and he wasn't making eye contact with Junko any more — he couldn't. "It's... We've only just met," he said, "so I feel like it's too soon to just start dating. I'm interested, but... I guess I'm trying to say that—"

"It's okay," said Junko. "I think I get it. You wanna hang out casually and stuff before becoming A Certified Thing, is that right?"

"Um. Yeah," said Hajime, still red, which Junko's choice of words really wasn't helping. "I'd be more comfortable if we got to know each other before, um..." God, it could not have been more obvious how little experience he had with this kind of thing. But at the same time, a part of him was amazed that Junko seemed not to mind his nervousness. It was like she didn't notice it, she was that unfazed.

"I'll be honest, I don't have much experience with this type of thing," he said, not ready to admit that in fact he had no experience with things like this at all, "so if I seem a little nervous, that's why. But..." He took in a breath, and made himself look directly at her. "I'm definitely open to it. But I would like us to get to know each other first."

"Which means spending lotsa time with me, right? Well, that's fine. As long as I get to be around you more often, I'm happy."

Hajime couldn't help it, he had to turn his head away. But he was smiling.

She was the one who'd boldly come all this way to confess her feelings for him. Maybe he could be the one to suggest when and where they hung out next? It was almost ten o'clock. She would have to return to her own dorm in the main building soon. If he was going to suggest anything, he had to do it now.

"So, meet me by the front gates after school tomorrow?" asked Junko. "If you're happy to hang out outside of school, I know lots of places we can go."

"Sure," he said, still smiling despite that the opportunity to take some initiative himself had been lost. "I think my last class finishes at half-past three, so—"

"—Meet at three-forty?" Junko finished. "The earlier, the better, right? More time together."

"That sounds good." Hajime nodded. Then he tried to think of something else to say.

But there wasn't time to say anything else. Junko flipped out her cell phone, exclaimed, "Ew, it's already ten to ten?" then sighed, and pocketed her phone. "Yeah, I should probably get back to mine."

Hajime made the mistake of getting up from his chair at the exact same time she rose to her feet and stepped forward.

"Wow, careful!" Junko grinned as Hajime stepped hastily backward, one hand over his chest, palm facing outward. "Any closer and we'd've had ourselves a stereotypical crash-into-each-other meet-cute."

Hajime cleared his throat. "Here, let me get the door for you."

"Ooh, how chivalrous. You're such a catch."

He'd have offered to walk her back to the main building as well, except... well, his pyjamas. Going over to the door, he lowered the handle and pulled it open for her.

"I know you said you wanna take this nice and slow," said Junko, and put her hand on his own around the handle, "oh wow, your skin is so soft... But would you really hate me if I kissed you goodbye? On the cheek?"

So forward, Hajime thought. He took in a breath. "That's fine," he said. 

So Junko shut her eyes, rose on to the tips of her toes, and brought her face close to his. Hajime squeezed the handle of the door as she pressed her lips to his cheek. She held them there for no longer than a second. But when she was done, she didn't step away, nor did she pull back her head.

Instead, quickly, so quickly that Hajime didn't realize it was happening until he could hear her breaths and feel them, too, cool against his skin — she moved her lips to his ear, and murmured in a husky voice, "And you're more than welcome to return the favor tomorrow, if you're feeling more confident then."


End file.
